Curiosity Didn't Kill the Kat, It Was Framed by Stupidity
by TheSpazChik
Summary: Kat Stacey always let her wandering mind get the better of her. Until it landed her in the lap of a certain Ex-Sherrif's Deputy. How will she manage when things go awry and she is mistaken for a walker? And how will she survive the aftermath?


**Hey guys! How goes it? While haveing a deep discussion with my sister over Lori and T-Dog's recent death, we decided that Walking Dead needs a character that is, ya know, unusual. So I'm creating a character that doesn't have a dark past, is clumsy as hell, someone who had a fairly well childhood. Someone who can be ditzy at times but still listen, with some blonde moments where she just has to laugh at her stupid mistake. Someone who believes in laughing at herself. Someone who can be whiny as fuck at times and loves to argue. But most of all. Someone real and not just a written character trying to play out their faults as an excuse for the post-apocalyptic world that is The Walking dead. Someone who has no idea how she survived this long. **

**but enough about my rant. Please enjoy my OC's story on how she somehow survived. I own nothing. And if you see anything weird, it's autocorrect*nervous laugh**sweatdrop***

* * *

I wiped the sweat from my forehead as I finished off another water bottle and carelessly shoved it into my bag.

I was taking a big risk by just heading towards Atlanta let alone using the woods as a shortcut. But the trees were nice shade. I enjoyed stopping under an old oak to cool off every once in a while. At the moment though, I thought I might faint of heat stroke But I'm paranoid as fuck and forced myself to keep going.

I kinda wished I had someone to talk to. It can get pretty lonely when you do nothing but walk and walk and walk all by yourself. It gets scary too. One or two of those dead-heads are easy to do away with, but catch them in a good handful and you might as well run like hell or kiss your ass goodbye.

I'v been known to not be the sharpest tool in the shed but I guess I know the basics. I need food, water, and in my case, protection. I had raided an abandoned pawn shop a couple towns back and struck luck when I found a handgun I think is what it's called. I had to make due with an old, metal baseball bat before that. Now here I'am, being the biggest idiot in the world, by heading into a possible zombie infested city. but I had family there, my two brothers.

I gently rubbed the back if my neck and held up my hair to see if the wind would help, but it failed. I was sweaty, hungry, thirsty, and bor-.

my thoughts were interrupted by a crunching noise, which caused me to pause and look around cautiously. I couldn't run. Not now. Not while I could very well be running into a Dead-Head. I looked around and found what looked like a good, sturdy tree. I took off my backpack and tried as couple times to sling it up into the tree, but it kept falling back down.

"Damnit!" I hissed and hurried to put it back on." Ok, this should be easy. You've climbed trees before." I grabbed onto the lowest two branches and tried to hoist my self up.

I could hear the noises of twigs and leaves being stepped on as I kept advancing upwards. Let me just point this out, my thinness is because Iv been starving to friggin death for a while with just water bottles,a couple' a bags of chips, and I think a bag of trail mix. If I haven't already eaten all the nuts I like. So I'll admit, before this, I was not sporty, I refused to set foot in a gym. I was just an average, Theatre Major in college. Wasting my nights playing video games, and my days acting as different people and helping build sets. But no amount of training to keep calm in unexpected situations could prepare me for this. I was scared shitless!

And it certainly wasn't helping me pull myself up this damn tree!

By now I guess this was as high as I was going to get. Only about 9 maybe 10 from the ground and I was failing horribly to go higher. The noises got louder and louder and closer till I had to stop my advances. I clenched my eyes and held my shakey breath...because now, it was right under me.

I slowly re-opened my eyes and attempted to look down. It felt like forever until I situated my self against the tree as quietly as I could, to see what it looked like.

"What the hell'r you doin' up there!?" Came shout, startling me.

My right foot slid and I lost my footing."No no no n-ahhhhhh!"

And down I went, landing on something warm and hard with an "oomph!"

I realized I was on someone and thank God I could hear his heartbeat. I didnt get to enjoy it long before I was being shoved off with an airy "Get off me!"

I sat up and looked down at him. He had short, curly hair and was wearing a necklace that said 22.

"Hi-" I started with excitement and shock in my voice. I heard a noise behind me and turned to see a little boy, and then everything went black after the sound of a shot.

* * *

**Ok so theres a sample of this new idea. I hope this interests y'all and gets you thinking . Who could be this voice from the ground? Who are her brothers? Who knows? I do! But to find out ill need y'all to alert and review if you would be so kind:)**

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
